Piece Of Mine
by irma1129
Summary: MARKXHAECHAN MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN "Beberapa orang mencintai dengan diam - diam dan merindukan orang yang di cintainya secara diam - diam juga, itu yang sekang sedang aku lakukan hyung" "Meskipun mengkhawatirkanku itu tidak akan membuatmu menyukaiku kan" "Jadi lebih baik seperti ini"


" _Ada hubungan yang bisa dipertahankan, Ada hubungan yang harus di lepaskan Dan ada hubungan yang tidak berarti apa - apa sejak awal_ "

Koridor sekolah yang seharusnya sepi Di pagi hari kini telah di penuhi dengan beberapa siswa dari berbagai tingkat dari tingkat 1 sampai ke 3.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara tegas itu mampu membuat beberapa siswa yang berkumpul tadi menundukan kepala dan segera memberi jalan pada laki - laki berparas tegas yang kini mendekati mereka

Pria itu menghela napas panjang mendapati lagi pemandangan dimana seorang laki - laki dengan rambut merahnya tengah menduduki perut salah satu siswa yang sudah babak belur akibat ulah nya.

"Lee Haechan" teriaknya marah melihat laki - laki berambut merah itu kembali melayangkan tinjuannya kembali pada siswa yang ada dibawahnya

"Berhenti ku bilang"

Haechan menatap tajam ke arah suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya

"Hah ternyata ketua sekolah kita sudah datang" sindir Haechan menatap sinis laki - laki yang ada di hadapannya

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah repot - repot datang kesini ketua, kau cukup duduk manis diruangan mu dan rapat bersama anggotamu" ucap Haechan mengusap sedikit darah dari sisi bibirnya

"Kau sudah melewati batas kesabaranku Donghyuck ah" lirihnya

Ini pertama kalinya Mark menyebut nama aslinya sejak kejadian itu, Haechan berdiri menatap balik ketua sekolah itu.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian masing - masing" perintah Mark "dan bawa siswa itu ke UKS"

Seketika koridor yang tadinya di penuhi beberapa siswa kini terlihat kosong hanya menyisakan 2 orang yang kini saling berhadapan.

"Berhenti berbuat sesuka hatimu dan jangan berkelahi lagi" gumam Mark

"Jangan lagi mencampuri urusan ku Mark" teriak Haechan

Ingin rasanya Mark menarik tubuh kecil Itu kedalam dekapannya, tidak kah dia tahu Mark terluka melihat seragam yang berantakan miliknya, memar di wajahnya, luka yang ada di sisi bibirnya tidak bisakah dia lebih berhati - hati dan menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh" bentak Mark tak kalah keras dengan suara Haechan

Jika siswa lain mendengar bentakkan maka siswa itu pasti akan menundukkan kepalanya takut tapi itu tak berpengaruh pada Haechan, dirinya masih tetap menatap tajam orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangku melakukan sesuatu yang ku inginkan"

Haechan berlalu melewati Mark, meninggalkan sang ketua sekolah sendiri di koridor yang kini telah sepi. Mark hanya terdiam di tempat yang sama tak ada niatan meninggalkan tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang.

000ooo000

"Dia berkelahi lagi hyung, dia bahkan terluka lagi hari ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa untuk menghentikannya" rancau Mark yang kini telah terduduk di ruangannya

Taeyong dan Jhonny merasa prihatin melihat adik kelas yang sudah dianggap mereka adik sendiri ini terpuruk, Mark mungkin akan bersikap tegas pada semua siswa di sekolah ini bahkan hampir semua siswa menghormatinya entah itu junior maupun seniornya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Mark dan Haechan bisa - bisanya hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini.

Atap sekolah akan menjadi tempat favorite nya selama bersekolah disini karena dia bisa menenangkan dan menjernihkan pemikirannya, Angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan rambut merahnya yang bebas, dia tersenyum miris jika mengingat pertengkaran nya dengan Mark di koridor tadi.

"Mengkhawatirkanku ya" gumamnya

"Meskipun mengkhawatirkanku itu tidak akan membuatmu menyukaiku kan?" tanya nya "jadi bukankah lebih baik seperti ini"

Haechan merebahkan badannya, menatap langit Seoul yang cukup cerah pagi ini membiarkan angin bebas menerpa tubuhnya.

"Berkelahi lagi?"

Haechan hanya terdiam, dirinya sangat bosan mendengar pertanyaan sama yang selalu ditanyakan sahabatnya itu bukankah seharusnya dia tahu juga bahwa jawabannya akan tetap sama seperti hari - hari sebelumnya. Haechan bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat pada tempat dimana dia beristirahat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, menutupi luka itu malah akan membuatmu semakin merasa tersakiti"

"Sejak kapan seorang Lee Jeno jadi pandai berbicara" ejeknya

"Sejak aku berteman dengan orang bodoh sepertimu"

Haechan ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum eye smilenya itu, dia lebih memilih Lee Jeno yang tidak banyak bicara dari pada Lee Jeno yang sekarang ada di sampingnya.

000ooo000

" _kalian berdua itu sama - sama bodoh, kau yang Berpikir dengan cara ini akan melindunginya malah menyakitinya dan Haechan yang masih labil lebih memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri tapi sikap itu malah menyakitimu"_

 _"Beberapa orang mencintai dengan diam - diam dan merindukan orang yang di cintainya secara diam - diam juga, itu yang sekarang aku lakukan hyung"_

 _"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, kenapa kau masih takut untuk mengungkapkannya"_

Mark teringat kembali percakapannya ketika berkumpul dengan Taeyong dan Jhonny hyung di sekolahnya.

Ini terlalu rumit, ingin sekali Mark melarikan diri dari masalah ini. Dia selalu berandai - andai untuk hanya membuat perasaan ya lebih baik.

" _Jadi Kau menyalahkan perasaanku padamu hyung, bukankah kita tidak bisa mengendalikan hati kita untuk mencintai seseorang"_

 _Haechan marah dengan sikap hyungnya, dia juga bingung, dia juga takut dengan perasaannya pada Mark._

 _"Mengapa kau tetap mengungkapkannya jika tau bahwa hasilnya hanya akan sia - sia" sangkal Mark_

 _Mark menatap teduh pada kedua mata Haechan yang duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Meskipun tidak akan mengubah apapun tapi pernyataan cinta seseorang bisa saja menjadi kekuatan untuk orang yang dicintainya"_

 _"Cinta ya" gumam Mark_

 _"Cinta tidak semudah itu donghyuckie, jika mudah maka mungkin tidak akan ada orang - orang yang tersakiti seperti kita"_

 _Mark tersenyum, mangacak rambut Haechan._

 _"Aku membencimu hyung"_

 _"Maapkan aku donghyuck ah"_

 _Haechan menatap punggung Mark yang terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar ucapan dari mulutnya sebelum kembali berjalan menjauhinya._

"Jika saja saat itu aku bisa sekali saja bersikap egois, aku mungkin tak akan menyangkal perasaanku" gumam Mark

"Dan kita akan baik - baik saja, donghyuck ah" lirihnya, Mark memandang foto dirinya dan Haechan yang ada di meja belajar nya.

Mark segera beranjak menuju ranjangnya, hari ini dia cukup lelah dengan semua tugas sekolah dan masalahnya dengan Haechan juga cukup menguras pikirannya.

000ooo000

Brakkk

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan sangat keras, Haechan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa mata yang menatap kearah kedatangannya. Dia manatap tajam pada pemuda yang tengah duduk tenang dengan beberapa kertas yang ada di mejanya seakan menghiraukan kehadiran dirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara" ucapnya

Seakan mengerti maksud dari perkataannya, kini Mark meminta beberapa orang yang tadi ada diruangan untuk keluar menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu bukan?" tanya Haechan

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal bahwa kita bukan saudara kandung makanya kau bersikap dingin dan mulai menjauhiku waktu itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" Haechan menatap tubuh Mark yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah dimana dirinya berdiri

"Setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku kebenarannya sehingga aku tidak akan terus merasa bersalah karena telah jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri, dan jika kau tidak akan membalas perasaanku sebaiknya saat itu kau tetap bersikap dingin padaku dan jangan memperdulikan ku sehingga aku tidak berharap lebih padamu" teriak Haechan

Memang sejak awal Mark selalu bersikap dingin pada adiknya, namun setelah kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu yang menimpa orang tuanya Hingga menyebabkan mereka meninggal membuat Mark merasa bersalah atas semua sikapnya terhadap Haechan dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga adiknya apapun yang terjadi, beberapa bulan hubungannya dengan Haechan sudah mulai membaik tapi ada satu hal yang Mark takutkan yaitu perasaan nya pada Haechan adiknya. Perasaan yang sejak awal Mark hindari, perasaan yang membuat dirinya takut melihat sosok adiknya Lee Haechan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

" _Haechan masih tidak mau berbicara padamu"_

 _"Bahkan sejak kejadian di koridor itu dia sudah jarang berada dirumah hyung" adu Mark_

 _"Kau hanya perlu memberitahunya bahwa kalian bukan saudara kandung, maka masalah nya tak akan serumit ini Mark" kesal Taeyong_

 _Suara pintu tertutup terdengar oleh pendengarannya, tubuhnya cukup bergetar mendengar percakapan antara hyungnya dan Taeyong barusan._

 _"Kami bukan saudara kandung" gumam Haechan_

Haechan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Mark bukanlah kakak kandung nya, saat pertama mengetahui kebenarannya dia sempat marah dan melampiaskan kemarahan itu pada sahabatnya Lee Jeno.

" _Shit" umpat Haechan_

 _Jeno terkejut mendapati pintu kamarnya yang dibuka secara kasar_

 _"Jangan melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada pintu kamarku yang tidak bersalah" protes Jeno_

 _"Diamlah, atau kau ingin wajahmu bernasib sama seperti pintu itu" ancam Haechan yang sudah membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di ranjang sahabatnya._

 _Jeno hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya, dia cukup tahu cara terbaik mengatasi Haechan yang sedang marah adalah dengan membiarkannya sendiri dan setelah amarahnya hilang Haechan sendiri yang akan menceritakan masalah nya pada Jeno_

 _"Dia bukan kakak kandung ku" keluh Haechan_

 _Tuh bukankah dia benar. Otak cerdas Jeno cukup tahu Dia yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu adalah Mark hyung, meski cukup terkejut mendengar bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung tapi jika dilihat - lihat juga Mark dan Haechan memang beda jauh dari segi fisik maupun tingkah laku. Jeno ingat saat tahun ajaran pertama mereka Haechan memberitahunya bahwa Mark siswa yang cukup populer di sekolahnya adalah kakak nya, tentu saja Jeno menolak untuk percaya tapi ketika dia berkunjung kerumah Haechan dan melihat sebuah foto keluarganya Jeno jadi percaya jika Mark adalah kakak sahabatnya._

 _"Lalu?" tanya nya_

 _"Aku tidak boleh mencintainya, dia adalah kakakku aku selalu berkata seperti itu pada diriku sendiri" ungkap Haechan "tapi kenyataannya, ah sudahlah" tambahnya_

 _"Kenapa aku selalu jadi pihak yang tersakiti?" tanya Haechan memandang langit - langit kamar Jeno_

 _"Karena kau menyukai Mark lebih dari pada Mark menyukaimu, jadi wajar jika kau merasa lebih tersakiti dari pada Mark hyung" balas Jeno_

 _Haechan tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, entah sejak kapan seorang Lee Jeno yang sering di ejek Jisung dan Jaemin membosankan berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa ketika bersama dengannya._

Jika dipikir lagi seharusnya orang yang menerima kemarahannya saat itu adalah orang yang kini ada di hadapannya bukannya sahabatnya, ah sepertinya di harus meminta maap pada Jeno setelah masalah ini selesai.

"Pulanglah kerumah" pinta Mark

"Aku merasa kesepian dan merindukanmu secara bersamaan ketika setiap mendapati kamar mu yang kosong" Jelasnya, Mark mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas sejak keberangkatan nya hari ini.

"Hyung" panggilan itu secara tak sadar lolos dari mulut Haechan

Melihat keadaan Mark, berbagai pemikiran bermunculan di kepalanya. Apakah hyungnya itu sedang sakit karena wajah putihnya sangat pucat, apa Mark makan dengan teratur karena melihat Mark tampak lebih kurus dari pertemuan terakhir mereka, apa Mark beristirahat yang cukup ketika mendapati lingkarang hitam yang ada di sekitar mata hyungnya.

"Pulanglah" Haechan masih bisa mendengar suara lirih dari Mark sebelum menangkap tubuh hyungnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

000ooo000

Mark berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya, melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk memastikan keberadaan dirinya. Terakhir yang Mark ingat adalah pertemuannya dengan Haechan dan meminta untuk adiknya pulang setelah itu dia tidak sadarkan diri, Mark masih bisa merasakan sedikit pusing di kepalanya.

"Ini kamarku" gumamnya setelah berhasil mendudukan diri di ranjang miliknya.

Mata Mark menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya membawa sebuah nampan makanan, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika melihat adiknya memakai sebuah apron yang biasa Haechan pakai dulu.

"Kau sudah bangun" sapa Haechan menemukan Mark menatap kedatangannya

"Makanlah dulu" perintahnya "setelah itu kau harus minum obat" tambah Haechan

Tanpa protes apapun Mark segera menerima nampan makanan yang Haechan berikan , menghabiskan semua makanan buatan adiknya. Mark tersenyum dalam hatinya rasa dari masakan adiknya tetap sama seperti dulu rasanya sangat enak persis seperti masakan ibu mereka, setelah menyelesaikan makannya Mark segera meminum obat yang Haechan berikan.

"Tidurlah" Mark menahan tangan Haechan yang akan segera meninggalkannya

"Temani aku" pinta Mark

"Aku tidak mau" tolaknya " bagaimana kalau nanti aku juga ikut sakit"

Haechan masih ingat dulu ketika Mark sakit panas dan meminta dirinya untuk tidur menemaninya, keesokan harinya malah Haechan yang terkena demam sehingga dirinya harus izin selama seminggu dari sekolahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak demam sekarang hanya kelelahan jadi cepat tamani aku" Mark menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong memberi kode agar adiknya Membaringkan diri di sisi ranjangnya.

Haechan segera melepas apronnya dan membaringkan dirinya di samping hyungnya. Haechan masih menatap wajah Mark yang sudah terpejam, dia berpikir bagaimana Mark mengkhawatirkannya tapi membiarkan tubuh nya sendiri tak terurus.

"Bagaimana kau membawaku kesini" Mark merengkuh tubuh yang berbaring di sampingnya Menempatkan salah satu tangannya pada pinggang milik Haechan.

"Taeyong hyung yang membantuku" balas Haechan

Pada saat Haechan panik mendapati Mark yang pingsan, dia bersyukur Taeyong datang pada saat yang tepat awalnya Taeyong hanya ingin memberikan laporan pada Mark tapi setelah melihat keadaan Mark Taeyong akhirnya membantu Haechan membawa Mark pulang.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Mark mengingatkan percakapan dirinya dengan Jeno di sekolah tadi.

" _Jadi apa akan kau lakukan, kau sudah tahu bahwa Mark hyung bukan kakak kandungmu?" tanya Jeno_

 _"Entahlah" Jawabnya asal_

 _"Mengejar kembali cintamu atau melupakannya" tawar Jeno memperhatikan rambut merah yang ada di depannya terbang bebas bersama terpaan angin_

 _"Pilihlah salah satu yang akan membuatmu bahagia" Jeno berharap sahabatnya memilih pilihan yang tepat, dirinya yakin Haechan sendiri lah yang tahu jawaban yang akan akan mengantarkan pada kebahagiaan nya sendiri._

 _"Terima kasih Jeno Lee"_

 _"Ohh sepertinya kau sudah tahu jawabannya" tebak Jeno melihat sahabatnya kembali tersenyum_

 _"Aku pergi dulu" Haechan segera berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya, menuruni beberapa tangga yang cukup banyak demi menemui seseorang yang Haechan yakin akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan nya seperti apa yang Jeno katakan. Haechan tersenyum menatap pintu dengan tulisan "Ketua Sekolah" bergantung di atas pintu itu, saking semangatnya dia tidak sadar sudah membanting pintu yang ada di depannya._

"Itu tergantung keputusanmu" Mata Mark kini tertatapan dengan kedua mata hitam indah adiknya

"Jika hyung menerima pernyataan cintaku yang dulu, aku tetap akan tinggal" Haechan memberi sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya "tapi jika kau menolak mungkin untuk beberapa hari aku akan menginap dirumah Jeno lagi" usul Haechan

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan pergi lagi" pengakuan beserta ancaman Mark layangkan pada Haechan

Tangan yang sedari tadi setia memeluk pinggang Haechan kini telah berpindah menuju dagu adiknya, Mark mengarahkan wajah Haechan untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Lee Haechan aku mencintaimu" Haechan tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Mark, dia membiarkan tangan hyungnya membingbing wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajah milik Mark.

Tatapan mata Mark seakan mengundang dirinya agar menghilangkan jarak antara mereka dan membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua mata mereka ketika merasakan bibir mereka telah bersentuhan, menikmati setiap inci dari bibir mereka masing masing.

Mark membuka kedua matanya tanpa berniat melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir adiknya yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, menikmati setiap ekspresi wajah tan milik Haechan yang tengah merespon setiap serangan yang dia berikan pada bibir miliknya. Tangan Mark secara tidak sadar mengusap puncak kepala Haechan yang membuat kedua mata hitam itu terbuka balas menatapnya dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Tidurlah" perintah Haechan

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung" Haechan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang milik kekasihnya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan wajah merahnya.

~ SELESAI ~

Hohohoho datang kembali dengan ff Markhyuck ..

Mohon maap jika FFnya kurang yambung heol .. Semoga kalian suka dan selamat menikmati

Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan dan komen

Salam Markhyuck shipper


End file.
